


Happy Birthday, Sherlock

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: How Sherlock and Molly celebrate his birthday, from the first one after they met to his most recent in "The Lying Detective."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something for Sherlock's birthday so here it is. It starts with the birthday after S1 and goes from there. Sherlock's birthday being January 6th (according to William S. Baring-Gould's "Sherlock Holmes of Baker Street") doesn't seem to quite go with the events of S4, but I did the best with what I had to go on.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, it all belongs to the BBC.

January 6th, 2011

Sherlock was at his favorite microscope in the path lab, oblivious to everything around him as he examined a fiber sample he'd taken from a crime scene. When he finally raised his head, he noticed a chocolate vending machine cupcake with a single lit candle stuck in it was sitting on a paper plate at his elbow. He raised an eyebrow then looked up to see Molly Hooper standing nearby, holding the other cupcake and smiling nervously.

"Dr. Stamford said today is your birthday," she explained, "so … Happy Birthday!"

Sherlock mumbled his thanks before blowing out the candle and turning back to the microscope.

* * *

January 6th, 2012

After spending an hour deleting unneeded memories in his Mind Palace, Sherlock opened his eyes to see a small white cardboard box on his coffee table. Deciding that it was unlikely to hold a bomb, he opened it. Inside was a yellow cupcake with chocolate frosting. He picked it up then saw the note next to the box.

_Sherlock,_

_Despite your behavior at Christmas, everyone deserves a treat on their birthday._

_Molly_

* * *

January 6th, 2013

Even playing dead, Sherlock still read the London papers. A personal ad in _The Telegraph_ caught his eye.

_S,_

_Thinking of you. Hope today finds you well._

_M_

* * *

January 7th, 2013

Molly was perusing the personal ads in _The Telegraph_ when one caught her eye.

_M,_

_You owe me a cupcake._

_S_

* * *

January 6th, 2014

Not recognizing the number on the Caller ID, Molly decided it would still be better to pick up. "Hello?"

"Good evening, Dr. Hooper," came the semi-familiar voice on the other end, "I have a message to deliver from my brother."

"Oh, Mr. Holmes, hello."

"He says you now owe him two cupcakes."

"That's the entire message?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Alright. Could you please tell him happy birthday for me?"

"I will."

"Thank you, Mr. Holmes."

* * *

January 6th, 2015

"C'mon, Sherlock," Molly said, exasperated and amused at the same time. "You can get away from wedding prep for one afternoon. It's your birthday, remember?"

"How can I forget?" he mumbled as he stood up from where he'd been sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, which was covered in swatches of satin in different pastel shades. "I've received calls from my parents, Lestrade, Stamford, Anthea, and several members of my Homeless Network. Thankfully, Mycroft has the decency to let the date pass unacknowledged."

"People in your Homeless Network have mobiles?" Molly asked, looking over the swatches.

"They all called from payphones." He pulled on his Belstaff then looked at her suspiciously. "Where are you taking me?"

"My place. Since I owe you multiple cupcakes, I'm just going to bake you a dozen." Molly held up one swatch. "I think lilac will work the best."

"I'll let Mary know."

* * *

January 6th, 2016

Molly sat at a booth looking out of the cake place's large front window, her eyes on the menu instead of the street outside.

"Have you decided on anything, Molly?"

She looked up and grinned at Sherlock and John. "I was waiting for you. Love the hat."

Sherlock rolled his eyes then took off his deerstalker and Belstaff, hanging them on a hook on the wall then sitting down next to her. John sat down across from them after he had done the same with his coat.

"It's your birthday," Molly continued, "so you get to decide which cake we'll have." She gave him the menu.

He looked it over. "Death-By-Chocolate is out - I've narrowly avoided death recently, I don't want to meet it headlong."

Molly smiled a bit at the joke. "Angel food?"

John smirked. "He hardly qualifies."

"Devil's food, then? You've certainly bedeviled us."

Sherlock grinned at her, but something in his eyes made John suddenly feel like a third wheel. He cleared his throat, which made both of them turn to him.

"So, devil's food it is, then?"

After the cake had been brought to their table, Molly and John sang "Happy Birthday To You," Sherlock blushing the entire time. John noticed Sherlock's eyes were on Molly's mouth as she slowly ate her piece, savoring each bite. He made a show of glancing at his watch.

"Oh, is that the time? Got to dash. See you later." He got up, grabbed his coat, and left with one last glance at two good friends who were well on their way to something more.


End file.
